


Would You Look At A King?

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [83]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any,He loves the world, except for all the people(Men At Work)"Oppenheimer is king of his domain and doesn't love his people so much as have minions, but they are his family.





	Would You Look At A King?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosiePaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/gifts).



He came awake at the buzzing at his throat, stirred, yawned, stretched. Flexed his claws. Padded up the bed to where Minion and Also Minion were sleeping. Also Minion’s head-fur was even more wildly messy than usual because he was tossing and turning. Dreaming. Upset.

So Oppenheimer batted at his face lightly, claws sheathed.

Also Minion made a low sound of distress, tossing more.

Oppenheimer batted at his face again.

Also Minion came awake with a gasp, chest heaving. Oppenheimer yawned again, kneaded his claws on the comforter. Then he plopped down on Also Minion’s chest, gazed into his eyes, waiting.

Also Minion finally focused on him, reached up, petted Oppenheimer’s back with a shaking hand. Oppenheimer held still and allowed Also Minion to pay him proper homage before he hopped off the bed and padded over to the door, paused. He glanced over his shoulder, and Also Minion sat up, slid silently out of the bed so as not to disturb Minion. Also Minion had to pull on an extra layer of fur - humans were so pathetically vulnerable without fur but were also unable to grow enough fur of their own - and then he followed Oppenheimer out of the den.

He followed Oppenheimer out of the House to Also House (which used to be House which used to be Also House back when Minion lived much farther away) and into the Gathering Den where Old Young was awake and sprawled on the couch, doing The Thing That Controls The TV A Lot.

“You’re awake,” Old Young said, without looking away from the screen.

Oppenheimer jumped up onto the couch and settled in against Old Young’s hip, enjoying his youthful warmth. He was always warmer than even Young Young and Young Sad and Roo’s Minion, and that was why, after Minion and Also Minion, Oppenheimer liked him best.

“Nightmare,” Also Minion said, sitting beside him. He picked up one of the plastic-and-cord Things that could be used to share in Controlling The TV and sat down beside Oppenheimer, paying his dues in providing warmth.

“Ah,” Old Young said knowingly. He reached down, praised Oppenheimer with a scratch behind his ears. “Combat?”

“Losing Rodney.”

“Those are the worst. First I had Sara to lose, then Charlie. Then I actually lost Charlie, and just when I thought I had nothing left to lose I had Daniel. Sam. Teal’c.”

“After everything went down with Holland, it was just me, and I was okay with that. And then Cam ran into me with his wheelchair after gen ed seminar and he was all Midwest Farmboy polite, and then Evan was between us, ready to jump to someone’s defense, and then I had two people. And then one day you followed Evan home -”

“Hey, he offered me potato leek soup in a homemade sourdough bread bowl. People have tried to follow him home for less. I think he thought I was a homeless kid.”

“He knew exactly who you were. I heard him and Cam trying to talk around it in the kitchen.”

“I recognized him as soon as I saw him. I remember what he was like when he was a brand-new captain, fresh in the halls of the SGc. I recognized Cam, too, but he didn’t recognize me. I was full-grown when he came by for his F-302 briefing, and he didn’t stick around under the Mountain for long.”

Oppenheimer closed his eyes and focused on absorbing Old Young’s warmth.

“I didn’t know who you were,” Also Minion said. “You looked like a kid -”

“I still look like a kid.”

“You look like the kids we teach, and I was terrified of something happening to you too.”

“And once you learned who I really am?”

“Knowing Evan and Cam’s combat experience didn’t make me worry about them any less. Knowing what you’ve been through -”

“Fair enough.”

They both stopped talking, focused on Controlling The TV, and Oppenheimer could sense Also Minion’s worry and fear subside.

Eventually Old Young surrendered Control of the TV to Also Minion, yawned, and left the room, returning to the nest-den he shared with Paint-and-Food and Wind-and-Wheels. Oppenheimer snuggled up to Also Minion, who petted him occasionally, and enjoyed his warmth until he felt a buzz at his throat.

Sad Young.

Oppenheimer stood up, stretched, and slunk off the couch, padded down the hall to where Sad Young kept his lonely nest-den. Sad Young was lying still and quiet in his nest against the far wall of his dark den, but he was awake.

Oppenheimer approached, jumped up onto the foot of the bed, paused, because Sad Young was an easily frightened human.

There was a sharp indrawn breath, and then Sad Young said, “Oh, hey, it’s just you, Oppie.”

Oppenheimer proceeded up the bed and was kind enough not to march across Sad Young’s chest, instead skirted around his arm to his shoulder and up to his face, paused, allowed Sad Young to pet him in greeting.

“Hey, buddy, you couldn’t sleep either?”

Oppenheimer curled up beside Sad Young, sharing some of the warmth he’d taken from Old Young and Also Minion.

“I know if I wanted to I could go play videogames with JD and Shep,” Sad Young said, carding his fingers through Oppenheimer’s fur. “But I just - I try to talk, and everything in me seizes up. I know I _should_ talk. But if I say it aloud, it’s real. I can’t even say it to you, and you’re not even human.”

Sad Young had a hitch in his voice, like it was hard to breathe, but he was still petting Oppenheimer properly. Sad Young would be tired and sadder tomorrow if he didn’t sleep. He needed to sleep. Oppenheimer knew how to help him sleep. So he set about purring, vibrating gently. Sad Young chuckled, petted him some more, kept petting him. Oppenheimer kept it up until he felt Sad Young’s hand on his fur slow, slow, stop, settle into a comforting warmth on his back.

Oppenheimer ceased purring but kept sharing his warmth until Sad Young was deep asleep, and then he eased out from beneath Sad Young’s hand and went to check on Young Young.

Silly young human had left his window open.

Silly young human needed protecting, wasn’t a hunter like Also Minion and Old Young and Paint-and-Food and Wind-and-Wheels, so Oppenheimer leaped up several pieces of furniture to the windowsill. Then he stretched across it, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Oppenheimer slept until mid-morning. He was aware of the humans stirring, going for their morning chase, making food, rattling food and fresh water in his offering bowls, making food for themselves in the Food Place, then heading out the door and Away in their roaring, speeding Metal Wheelers. But he didn’t fully awake till the sun was high in the sky and warm on his fur. He’d sensed Young Young move him from the windowsill and to the couch. The window in Young Young’s den was closed, so Oppenheimer went out his own special Cat Door and into the wide world.

He walked the length and breadth of his neighborhood, the streets and roads, alleys and gardens, fences and walls, nibbling at the offerings left on porches and doorsteps. He converse with other Cats and acknowledged the occasional Dog. The only Dog he bothered to speak to was Roo, whose Minion was the almost den-mate of Young Young. Roo reported that her Minion (Roo called her _Mommy,_ which was just ignorant) had made it safely out the door, and Roo was guarding the house until she came home.

Oppenheimer accepted this report, and he continued on his way. He hunted a sparrow, caught it, brought it back to Roo as an act of benevolence, and then he returned to his glorious double domain that was House and Also House. He hadn’t been sure, at first, when Minion took up with Also Minion, because supervising minions was exhausting, but taking on extra minions had doubled his domain, so in the end it was a wise investment. None of the other Cats and Dogs in the neighborhood had figured out how to ensnare enough additional minions to grow their domains, and Oppenheimer wasn’t bothered to teach them how.

He paused in the garden, contemplating. Minion and Also Minion’s nest? Or the warmth of Paint-and-Food’s laundry room?

There was a buzzing at his throat, and a voice in his head. Wind-and-Wheels. He was in pain.

Oppenheimer darted through the Cat door and into Also House, and there, in the Gathering Den, Wind-and-Wheels was laid out on the couch. Oppenheimer leaped up onto his the man’s chest and prowled up his body. He settled high on the man’s chest, tucked under his chin, and snuggled close, nuzzling and purring.

“Hey, Oppie. How you doing, buddy? Not doing so hot today myself. Damn PT nurse is trying to kill me, I swear.”

Wind-and-Wheels was breathing fast and hard, his body too hot, his skin scented with the salt of sweat and pain. His heartbeat was running as fast as when he wheeled through the streets, but he lifted a shaking hand and gave Oppenheimer his due, long, luxurious pets through his fur. Oppenheimer suppressed a growl and a yowl when the hand on his back squeezed as a shudder ripped through the body beneath him.

“Shit damn _ow,”_ Wind-and-Wheels panted. Then he patted Oppenheimer’s back gently. “Sorry, buddy. It just -”

He squeezed again.

Oppenheimer bore the pain, because he knew Wind-and-Wheels meant him no harm, was in much worse pain. He licked salt and water off of the man’s face and curled tightly to him, let the man pet him and squeeze him when he hurt. Eventually Wind-and-Wheels’s grip on Oppenheimer slackened, because he was falling into exhausted sleep, the sleep brought on by much pain, and Oppenheimer waited with him, sensing his heart and breathing. He hadn’t yet had to stoop to manipulating one of the Talking Devices to summon one of the other humans, but if Wind-and-Wheels was in too much danger, Oppenheimer would.

The door from the den of Metal Wheelers opened, and Oppenheimer smelled another human on the air, Paint-and-Food. Oppenheimer wriggled out from beneath Wind-and-Wheels’s hand and dashed through the Food Place to Paint-and-Food, who was kicking off his shoes. For one moment, Oppenheimer was distracted by the way shining keys jangled in Paint-and-Food’s hand, but then Oppenheimer’s throat buzzed again, and he wound himself around and around Paint-and-Food’s ankles until the man stooped to pay his dues.

Paint-and-Food only managed to get in two pets before Oppenheimer swatted lightly at his face, claws carefully sheathed, then turned and ran back into the Gathering Den. Paint-and-Food followed obediently.

“What is it you want to show me, buddy? Oh, Cam!”

Paint-and-Food hurried to Wind-and-Wheels’s side. “Cameron, talk to me.”

Wind-and-Wheels opened his eyes. “Hey, you all done with detention?”

“Don’t try to distract me. How bad does it hurt?”

“’M fine. Oppie looked out for me. Right, buddy?”

“Oppie looked out for you by bringing me straight to you.” Paint-and-Food leaned in, gave Wind-and-Wheels a brief tongue-bath. “Let me get you some meds, and I’ll start running you a bath.”

“Evan, I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. It’s okay if you’re not.” Paint-and-Food bustled away.

Oppenheimer stayed out of the way while Paint-and-Food brought water and tiny food offerings to Wind-and-Wheels. Water was running in the Bathroom, and after Wind-and-Wheels consumed his water and food offering, Paint-and-Food carried him into the Bathroom and shut the door.

Oppenheimer curled up on the warm spot Wind-and-Wheels had just vacated and allowed himself a nap as a reward for a job well done.

He woke at the buzzing at his throat. Old Young had returned home. Oppenheimer greeted him as he had Paint-and-Food, led Old Young to the Biggest Nesting Den where Paint-and-Food were already lying in the nest.

“What happened?” Old Young asked, keeping his voice low.

Wind-and-Wheels was asleep.

“Rough PT session,” Paint-and-Food said. “I gave him some painkillers and ran him a bath with some epsom salt, rubbed him down some more before he fell asleep.”

“Damn.”

“He’s getting more and more feeling in his feet and up his calves, though. That has to be good, right?”

“I’m no medical doctor.” Old Young kicked off his shoes, shucked off some of his outer layers of false fur, and crawled into the nest.

Paint-and-Food started to rise. “I should get started on dinner.”

“No. I’ll text Rodney and John to make sure the kids are fed,” Old Young said. “Cam needs us.”

Paint-and-Food nodded, lay back down and curled closer to the sleeping Wind-and-Wheels.

Old Young rose up, prodding at his Talking Device with one hand. Then he leaned down, scratched Oppenheimer behind the ears.

“Thanks, buddy. For taking care of all of us.”

Oppenheimer left their nesting den before Old Young closed the door behind him. He returned to nap on the couch, though his napping spot was cold now.

Minion and Also Minion arrived home at the same time, talking to each other. Oppenheimer rose and went to the door to allow them to greet him. Also Minion was affectionate but brief.

“I’ll get started on dinner. Will you check on Cam and the others?”

Minion, who was cradling Oppenheimer respectfully in his arms, started toward the Biggest nesting den, but Oppenheimer kneaded his claws in the false fur on Minion’s chest.

“Uh, maybe not. Oppie’s saying no.”

Also Minion snorted. “Right. Oppie’s saying no. But - okay. We can let them sleep. We’ll set aside helpings for all of them later.”

Minion sank back down on the couch, still holding Oppenheimer and petting him, and Oppenheimer enjoyed it till he was tired of it, and then he squirmed free, just in time for Minion to go assist Also Minion in the food place.

Minion laid out fresh offerings of food and water for Oppenheimer, and he enjoyed his meal until Young Young and Sad Young came home.

“Hey,” Young Young said, stepping into the Food Place. He paused. “I thought Evan was cooking.”

“Not tonight. He asked me to step up,” Also Minion said.

Sad Young whistled. “Wow, really? He _hates_ it when his routine is thrown off.”

“Is he okay?” Young Young started toward the Biggest nesting den.

Oppenheimer headed him off, tangling around his ankles and swiping at his shins.

“Hey, Oppie, what?”

“I think he means you should let them be,” Minion said.

Young Young paused, stared down at Oppenheimer. Then he picked up Oppenheimer and petted him. He toyed with the buzzer that hung from Oppenheimer’s collar, which had been a gift from Minion and a sign of his devotion.

“Yeah,” Young Young said slowly. “I’ll let them be.”

Sad Young reached out, petted Oppenheimer as well. Then Young Young let Oppenheimer free, and he roamed the Food Place while Minion, Also Minion, Young Young, and Sad Young made food, and ate food. They talked to each other. Humans didn’t wash and groom each other properly unless they shared a nest, if not a den. Talking to each other was as close as they got.

After the meal was finished, Young Young and Sad Young were tasked with tidying the Food Place. As Oppenheimer wasn’t much interested in dodging wandering feet, flung soap suds, and fallen food that he didn’t like, he followed Minion and Also Minion back to the House. Minion and Also Minion were headed for the nesting den, so Oppenheimer followed, but halfway there a piece of false fur landed on his head, and he realized that they were removing their false fur at the same time, and his presence was not required, so he returned to Also House.

Young Young and Sad Young were Watching the TV rather than controlling it, saying little. Neither objected when Oppenheimer leaped onto the couch between them. Young Young obediently curled his legs beneath him to make room for Oppenheimer, and he settled down, within petting reach of other child, should they desire to serve their Cat.

Oppenheimer had just about fallen asleep when he felt a buzzing at his throat. He stirred, but it was just Paint-and-Food come to the Food Place to fetch food for Old Young and Wind-and-Wheels.

“How’s Cammie?” Young Young asked.

“He’s fine. PT was rough today is all. Thanks for saving us food.”

“It’s what you would have done,” Sad Young said.

Paint-and-Food petted Oppenheimer’s fur absently. “You’re good family,” he said. And then he was gone, taking food with him.

“Family,” Sad Young echoed.

“Yeah. Family,” Young Young said.

Sad Young reached out, and Oppenheimer obligingly crawled into his arms, let Sad Young cuddle him close.

“Oppie doesn’t mind when people hold him, does he?” Sad Young asked.

“He’s a ragdoll cat. Part of his breed,” Young Young said.

“So I could just...hold him forever?”

“If you wanted. He usually waits till we fall asleep and stop entertaining him, then he moves on.”

“Cats pretty much see us as slaves, don’t they?” Sad Young scratched under Oppenheimer’s chin.

“Minions, more like,” Young Young said. He was wise. “And also family.”

Sad Young lifted Oppenheimer up, peered into his eyes. “What do you say, Oppie? Are we family? Am I part of your family?”

Oppenheimer licked Sad Young’s nose obligingly and felt a buzzing at his throat, and Sad Young smiled. Perhaps it was time he had a new name. Until Oppenheimer thought of one, though, he would continue using his chosen designations for his humans. He really hoped no more humans showed up, because there were only so many humans a Cat ought to be responsible for.

But if Roo’s Minion and Young Young paired off and obtained a house nearby, Oppenheimer’s domain would expand even more.

He waited till both of the Young humans were asleep, and then he was off to consult Roo. He had a family to maintain.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jellicle Cats
> 
> Modeled after the ep "Baby" from Season 11 of SPN


End file.
